Meet the Parents
by Lizardgirl7
Summary: What if Joey brought Mary home to meet his parents after he already proposed to her? What would happen? Would they be able to see her not as Domifreak's old servant, but as their son's true love? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: the only thing I own in this story is the plotline. No joey or mary, although I wish. : C**_

***********************************************************

Chapter 1

**JPOV**

I quickly lit the candles when I heard the door handle start to turn, completing the romantic atmosphere for the dinner that I had struggled to make for my girlfriend of two happy, wonderful years. Smirking, I knew that Mary would be very surprised to see this. In all the time that she has known me, I have never successfully made a meal without burning it or me.

I turned around just in time to see Mary standing beautifully in the doorway. A confused look in her captivating brown eyes, she slowly made her way over to me.

"Joey," she gasped, "What is this?"

I chuckled as I bent down to swiftly give her a kiss on the lips. "What, I can't make dinner for my beautiful girlfriend?"

She just stared at me, "No you can't. You can't even make a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich. You are a horrible cook which is why we decided to let me do it all."

My smile slowly left my face, "God, you'll never let me live that down will you."

"Honey, you used two sponges as the bread. What do you think?" she smiled innocently at me, "That gave me enough reason to stop you. And the soup that you scalded yourself with, and the cookies you burned so badly that they turned into hockey pucks, and…"

"Okay okay, I get it. I'll never cook for you again. Tami did help me with this dinner so it's edible." I shook my head and like a gentleman, held her chair for her while she sat down.

"Tami? So that's where she was. I've been trying to reach her all day but she didn't answer." I disappeared into the kitchen smiling.

Out of her sight, I reached into my sport's jacket pocket and pulled out the small velvet box that I had been fingering all week. Opening it, I admired the beautiful diamond ring Tami had helped me pick out. It was very simple and delicate. I would have picked out something much grander, but Mary doesn't like it when I spend too much money on her. Plus it fit her, something beautiful for someone beautiful. I nervously thought of how I was going to do this.

"I could put it in the cake," I mumbled to myself. Thinking better, I shook my head, "and then she chokes on it and dies. Maybe around the fork handle. But the silverware is already out there. Ahhh! I should have thought about this before."

"Joey?" I heard Mary call from the other room. I quickly stuffed the ring in my pocket again just as she appeared in the doorway. Seeing me looking all nervous, she narrowed her eyes at me, "What's going on Joey?"

I grabbed the dish with her favorite food, eggplant lasagna, and made my way towards the dining room. I turned around to go back to the kitchen, but she stopped me in my tracks.

Eyes narrowed, she put her hands on her hips and stared me down. "Joseph Anthony Parker. What is it that you are doing? You made my favorite food, you have this table set as if there is something to celebrate, and well the most surprising thing is that you cooked!" She was quiet for a moment, then her eyes widened, "Did Domifreak die!"

I chuckled, "Not that I'm aware of. But that would be cause for celebration."

She crossed her arms and sat back down in her seat. "I'll figure it out soon enough."

"Yes you will, my love." I whispered to myself as I sat down. Mary gave me another curious glance before taking a small helping of food.

A painstakingly long hour later, we were done and were sitting on the couch, listening to some song on the radio. I looked deep into her eyes and knew that what I was about to do was exactly the right thing for us.

"Mary Alice Santiago." I heard her take a quick intake of breath, knowing that something big was about to come. "I have been in love with you for so very long. It's really hard to imagine that it's only been two years since we met, when Dustin sang that 'Baby got Bacne' song and pushed me into you. Although Natalia just had to come over and ruin it. And when we recorded 'New Classic' together, I knew that I wanted you in my life forever." I looked deep into her eyes and slowly got up off the couch.

"And now, I plan on doing just that" Without breaking eye contact, I slid to the floor and bent on one knee. I could see a few tears slide down her face and her hand moved up to her mouth in surprise.

I took a deep breath and pulled out the navy blue velvet box. "I was planning on doing this after you graduated from the Dance Academy, but I just couldn't wait for another year. My beautiful, talented, Mary, will you please marry me?"

I saw more tears fall down her face, "Joey," her voice cracked a little when she said this, "Oh my god, Joey! Yes!" she threw herself at me, almost cracking my head on the coffee table. Throwing me into a deep pationate kiss, I was without a doubt, the happiest man on the planet earth.

************************************

_**Please no flames. This is my first fanfiction and I'm still learning. I'll probably do another chapter in Joey, but then it's all going to be Mary. Please review though :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_OH MY GOD!!!!! I never understood how people were always so happy to get reviews but even with my 6, I feel very fuzzy inside!!! : D Thank you so much to evershort, bella1985, CampCheetahMusical14, jess, EdwardCullenlover619, and RachxSaxophonexTwilight for being my first ever reviewers. Thank you too to the people that added me to their favorites. I'd mention u but im too lazy to go to my email. It's so weird thinking that people actually like my work enough to put it in their favorites. _**

**_This chapter is going to be Mary's view on our favorite little singer's proposal. I'm thinking that the next chapter will be Joey's and the drama will start to happen then._**

**_So, without further delay, here's the chapter. Now read!!! : D_**

**_O yea, almost forgot. I don't own Another Cinderella story, Joey, Mary, Tami, or Dustin. No need to rub it in my face : C_**

**_************************************************************************_**

Chapter 2: MPOV

I walked briskly through the lobby of the apartment building that I lived in with Joey. Reaching the elevator, I punched the up button a little too hard, still fuming about Tami blowing me off.

Since I left Domifreak's house with Joey, Tami went on her way to following her dream of becoming a designer. (**AN: hahaha, we have to do this dumb essay in English about following our dreams and i just noticed that i put it in here when i was rereading it. Not that funny, but i thought i might share something 'bout my crazy life. sorry to disturb you, keep reading :D) **She was even currently working at a fashion magazine in New York City to earn money, and designed 'Tami originals' for people nights and weekends. She was quickly moving onward, but she still managed to spend time with me, Dustin, and Joey.

Every Friday after my dance classes, Tami and I would always go to the mall to browse, shop, and catch up on the two years that we were apart. I smiled faintly, forgetting that I was mad at Tami for a moment, as I remembered last week's mall trip.

_Begin flashback_

_"AHHHH!!!!! MARY SANTIAGO!!!!!"_

_I jumped a mile in the air when I heard my name. Everyone within a 100 foot radius jumped. Who wouldn't when your relaxation time at the mall's halfway decent coffee shop was suddenly interrupted by some crazed lunatic?_

_Said crazed lunatic came running over to me and enveloped me in a huge hug and started to jump up and down. It was a good thing that I had set my French Vanilla cappuccino down before she attacked me, otherwise I would have been burned and my new white top would be ruined._

_"Tami! Calm down! People are starting to look at us funny." I had to practically shout in her ear in order for her to listen to me. _

_She let go of me, still bouncing slightly, "I'm sorry, but you should be used to that sort of stuff. With your boyfriend being Joey Parker and you on your way to becoming the greatest dancer in the Manhattan Dance Academy, I'm surprised that you weren't covered in groupies when I found you."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Tami, you really need to lay off the caffeine."_

_She took a deep breath and stopped bouncing, Ignoring what I said, she quickly went to the counter and ordered a half café, no fat latte with a sprig of mint. Seeing me give her a look, she just shrugged, "Hey, its half café, Mary. Cut me some slack, girl," she whined. I just rolled my eyes at her and took a deep sip of my coffee._

_"Seriously, Mary. You could at least pretend to get excited to see your best friend. Let me correct that, best engaged friend!" She held up her left hand excitedly to show off a beautiful three diamond ring. _

_I squealed, "Oh my god, did Dustin propose?" I took her hand and examined my best friend's ring._

_She rolled her eyes, "No, Joey did. He said that he was sick of you and decided that a famous designer like me would be better as his wife than a dancer. Of course Dustin proposed!" _

_I hugged her, "Wow, I'm so happy for you, Tams! Dustin's a great guy."_

_She got a far off dreamy look on her face, "Yeah, yeah he is…" I smiled and pulled her into another brief hug._

_She smiled then asked slowly and somewhat cautiously, "So how's it going with Joey? Has he gotten the guts to give you a ring yet? I mean two years is a long time to be dating, and it's not like you two have any commitment problems."_

_I sighed, holding up my empty hand, "Nothing. But yesterday when he came home from his record label's office, he seemed a little nervous about something."_

_Tami choked on her coffee. When she recovered she said, "I'm sure he just had a lot on his mind, Mary. There shouldn't be anything to worry about."_

_End flashback._

Getting in the elevator, I shook my head and repeated what she said to myself, "There's nothing to be worried about, Mary. There's nothing at all to be worried about. He just is under a lot of pressure to write that new song he had promised his label, that all. If he had a problem with commitment then he would have talked about it with you already."

I stopped when I heard my phone go off, simply vibrating. I knew instantly that it was Tami, the only one that I set for vibrate. There really wasn't any ring tone that could describe her; loud, vibrant, energetic and totally Tami. I'd settle for vibrate.

"Yeah, Tami?" I answered quickly.

"Where are you?" she asked impatiently.

I gave a very unladylike snort. "I'm in the elevator up to my apartment. But that is beside the point. Where were you? Do you remember what we do on Fridays?"

I heard her laugh, and then she replied, "Don't worry. You won't be mad at me for very long." And with that she hung up on me.

Still fuming, I left the elevator and made my way to the penthouse door, where Joey and I lived happily.

I opened the door and was immediately met with a powerful smell of… food. At closer inspection, nothing smelled burned which was very surprising. Joey and cooking didn't go well together. Thanks to all my years experience with Domifreak, tweedle dumb, and tweedle dumber, I was the one that took that role when I moved in. Maybe he had brought it in from some restaurant. I dropped my bags on the floor and tossed my jacket over the back of the couch.

Moving into the kitchen area, I stopped in the doorway. Confused, I saw Joey finishing up lighting the candles on a romantic table setting. Slowly approaching him, I asked, "Joey, what is this?"

Obviously trying to be funny, he swiftly kissed me and said, "What, I can't make dinner for my beautiful girlfriend?"

_What is going on in that head of his that makes him think that he can cook?_ I thought to my self. "No you can't. You can't even make a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich. You are a horrible cook which is why we decided to let me do it all."

I saw his smile leave his face. "God," he said, "You'll never let me live that down will you?"

"Honey, you used two sponges as the bread. What do you think?" I smiled innocently at him, "That gave me enough reason to stop you. And the soup that you scalded yourself with and the cookies you burned so badly that they turned into hockey pucks, and…"

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'll never cook for you again. Tami did help me with dinner so it's edible." He held out my chair for me while I sat down, trying to be nice.

"Tami? So that's where she was. I've been trying to reach her all day but she didn't answer any of my calls," I mused, while he headed back to get something in the kitchen.

I looked at the table. Was there something to celebrate? Was this what Tami was talking about? That she stopped Joey from accidentally poisoning me? _What the hell am I missing?!_

I heard Joey talking to himself in the kitchen. "Joey?" I called out. Slowly getting up, I went over to see what it was that he was doing. Reaching the doorway, I saw him nervously stuffing something into his inside jacket pocket.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's going on Joey?" He smiled innocently.

Avoiding the question, he turned and grabbed a plate of eggplant lasagna and walked around me to the dining room. He was about to go back into the kitchen, but I stopped him.

Eyes narrowed, I put my hands on my hips and stared him down. "Joseph Anthony Parker. What is it that you are doing? You made my favorite food, you have this table set as if there is something to celebrate, and well the most surprising thing is that you cooked!" Suddenly, something clicked into place and my eyes widened. Joey's face was starting to show signs of worry, "Did Domifreak die!"

He chuckled looking a little relieved, "Not that I'm aware of. But that would be cause for celebration."

I crossed my arms and sat back down in my seat. "I'll figure it out soon enough." I heard him mutter something to himself and gave him another curious glance before taking a small helping of food.

An hour later when we were done, he led me over to the couch. I sat down with a sigh. Leaning into his chest, I stared at our hands lovingly entwined. Feeling Joey's eyes staring intently at me, I turned my head so I was lost in his electric blue eyes. I heard him suck in a deep breath.

"Mary Alice Santiago." I took a quick intake of breath. He never called me by my full name. Until now, I wasn't even sure that he knew my middle name at all. This had to be really big. "I have been in love with you for so very long. It's really hard to imagine that it's only been two years since we met, when Dustin sang that 'Baby got Bacne' song and pushed me into you. And Natalia just had to come over and ruin it." I laughed at that, remembering how strange it was to feel slightly hurt when she kissed him. I had had no attachments to him then, but there still was that bond we somehow had, "And when we recorded 'New Classic' together, I knew that I wanted you in my life forever." He looked deep into my eyes and slowly got up off the couch. _Oh God, he isn't? _

"And now, I plan on doing just that" Without breaking eye contact, he slid to the floor and bent on one knee. A few tears slowly slid down my face. This was really happening. My hand moved up to my mouth in surprise. _Maybe he is…_

I saw him take deep breath and then pulled out the navy blue velvet box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. I think that I stopped breathing right then and there. "I was planning on doing this after you graduated from the Dance Academy, but I just couldn't wait for another year. My beautiful, talented, Mary, will you please marry me?" _Yes! Yes! Open your mouth, Mary, you moron._

More tears fell down my face. I forced myself to breathe again. "Joey," my voice cracked a little on the way out, "Oh my god, Joey! Yes!" I threw myself at him and started to kiss him, knowing that I was the luckiest woman in the world. The once maid for the most evil of all human beings was turned into the happy, now fiancé to the Joey Parker that I am now.

My life was so much like a movie. Especially since two years ago. I guess every girl gets her Happily Ever After, after all.

**_************************************************************************_**

**_Soooooo? How did you like it? Remember, reviews make me fuzzy inside. Fuzzy inside means happy me. Happy me means faster updates. Faster updates means happy u (hopefully) : D You want to be happy, right?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**YEAY!!!!! MORE FUZZYNESS!!! Thank you time!!! RachxSaxophonexTwilight, ChocolatexChicaxCasey95, XxPixie-wanna-bexX (LOVE your name, Alice is my fav girl), evershort, Mizz Twilight, and Caitlin. Also a billion thank yous to WONDERFUL beta, VintageConspiracy, great author too! **_

_**Sorry it took so long to update. I would have updated days ago but I just couldn't put the host down until I finished it. Then I had a small case of writers block. Don't worry though, I've got everything all planned out now. **_

_**Last Joey point of view, at least that's planned. Mary will be next, and be prepared for drama. **_

_**Lastly, please pray for the 50 victims and families of the Clarence, New York, plane crash (flight 3407). It's very scary and sad that a few people at my school lost loved ones. **_

_**On a happier note, I think you all should enjoy this chapter. If you don't, I think that I'll cry. JK :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Oh, do I really need to say it? I DON'T OWN ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. Sure just rub it in my face some more will ya. **_

_****************************************************************************_

Chapter 3: JPOV

I was sitting at the kitchen table the next morning when Mary woke up.

I looked up from my cheerio's and smiled when I saw her come in, as beautiful as ever with her dark brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and a dazed expression on her face.

Not noticing me, she made her way to the fridge and got out a carton of cranberry juice. Narrowing my eyes, I thought that was strange. Mary hates that stuff; I only bought it because I thought that I would try it.

I watched her as she got a glass and poured the juice with her left hand. She dazedly noticed the ring and forgot about what she was doing, letting the cranberry juice overflow the cup and onto the counter.

I got up and quietly snuck up behind her a wrapped my arms around her waist. At my touch, she was brought to life again and realized what a mess she had just made.

"Oh, I'm sorry Joey," She said quickly, ripping off a sheet of paper towel that was on the counter next to her, "I didn't mean to waste it all. I just saw the ring and…" She let out a contented sigh, "It's just so beautiful, Joey."

I kissed the side of her neck, "It's alright. I feel like I'm distracted every day like that when you walk into a room."

She laughed, "You're so cheesy."

I smiled against her neck, "Ah, but you love me anyway."

"Sure, right. The only reason I said yes to your proposal was because I wanted the fame and fortune, then file for divorce when I'd had enough and get millions of dollars." She teased. Her expression was light and cheerful, despite being woken up so early in the morning, so I knew she was just joking.

I chuckled, "Ouch, Santiago. That hurt." I pulled away reluctantly from her and went back to the kitchen table and the cereal. She finished up wiping up the mess and came to sit next to me with her own bowl.

"So, what are you doing later today?" I asked, scooping up a spoonful and placing it into my mouth.

She shrugged, "Don't know. I was thinking that I would call Tami and a few of my dance friends and tell them the news. Although, maybe not Tami. I'm still contemplating about whether or not I should punish her for blowing me off instead of canceling our mall trip. I waited for about two hours before I decided to just come home."

I felt like I needed to defend Tami, "But why punish her? She was here helping me with the dinner so I didn't have to propose to you in a hospital room while you were getting treated for my horrible cooking. We needed you out of the apartment for a while."

She shrugged again, "Still, I could have stayed late at the dance studio and worked on the dance we have to have perfected by Wednesday. But fine, she told me right away then so will I."

I smiled at her, "Oh yeah, she said something about Dustin proposing once. Or maybe twice. Or for the whole entire two hours that she was here."

She finished her cereal and made her way to the sink, "Well, that's Tami for you. I've known her for nine years (**AN: I didn't know when Mary started working for Dominique so lets just say she started at 10. I figured that Mary looked 17ish in the movie so she's late 19 and Joey is 20) **and I still get surprised by her little antics."

Without thinking she picked up the glass of cranberry juice we both forgot about. At that moment I remembered that I had bought it over a year ago and never threw it out for some reason.

"Mary…" but before I could warn her, she took a deep sip. She was about to swallow then her eyes bulged out of her head and she spit it out. I put my arms in front of my face just in time.

"What the hell was that?!" She half yelled half choked.

I slowly removed my arms from my face. Smiling innocently at her, I said, "I guess I forgot to take it out of the fridge when I was cleaning it out."

She looked around at the kitchen. "Speaking of cleaning…" She bit her lip, "Don't worry, I'll clean it up."

I got up to put my bowl in the sink. While there I pulled Mary to me and kissed her chastely on the lips. "No, I'll do it. You go out with Tami or something. I think that Tami owes you a day out since she missed the last one. We can all meet up somewhere for dinner or something later. It'll be my treat." I smiled at her, hoping that she would forgive me for my little cranberry mistake.

She smiled. "Fine." She gave me one last peck on the lips before skipping out of the room.

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

After hours of fooling around with the guitar, trying to get the song for the record label just right, I was getting dressed in my dark jeans, crisp white button down shirt, and my favorite dark navy sports jacket that I wore last night. I had just gotten off the phone with Mary and then Dustin, telling them that I had just made reservations at our favorite Chinese restaurant, the Golden sun.

I hurried to the restaurant and was greeted by my closest friends and wonderful fiancé. _Wow, fiancé. I love the sound of that._

Halfway through dinner, a little girl of about 9 or 10 passed by our table. She recognized me at once and let out a shrill squeal. "Ohmigosh! You're Joey Parker!"

I heard Dustin sarcastically gasp in surprise, "REALLY, OHMYGOD! TAMI, GET THE CAMERA, I JUST REALIZED WHO MY BEST FRIEND WAS!!!"

I saw Tami elbow him in the ribs. The girl continued on like nothing didn't happen, "I love you, can you sign…" she looked around hastily and grabbed a napkin off a person's lap closest to us, "my napkin?"

I smiled at her, "Sure, what's your name?"

She looked like she was about to faint. "Jessie Lydman." She gasped.

I wrote her a note on her stolen napkin and returned it with a smile. With wide eyes, she held it like it was the ticket into heaven. Noticing the rest of the table for the first time, her eyes settled on Mary and got huge.

"Mary Santiago!" I felt Mary jump slightly next to me. She obviously didn't think that she would be recognized. "Can you sign too? I've read every story about you and Joey that I can get my hands on and my family and I have seen you dance at the recitals that the Dance Academy puts on. I hope that someday I can become as great a dancer as you."

I saw Mary give a friendly smile, "Aww, thanks. That's really sweet of you." She signed a quick note under mine.

Getting it back, she looked quickly at Tami and Dustin, hoping that they would be someone famous too. Giving an obvious pout of disappointment, she gave Mary and me one last smile then hurried off towards her table. When she was gone, I gave my napkin to the person that Jessie took it from.

"Little brat. Doesn't know her cotton from her polyester I bet. I don't work hard 24/7 to become a famous fashion designer, to get treated this way. I deserve to sign autographs too!" Tami muttered under her breath, obviously miffed at Jessie's reaction to her. I chuckled into the palm of my hand.

Mary laughed, "I'm just as surprised as you, Tams. I honestly didn't think that I had any fans at all."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head, "You just wait until the new album comes out, and the music video, and people find out you're going to be _Mrs._ Parker."

She snorted, "They'll probably try to kill me in my sleep just to have a chance with you."

I rolled my eyes at Mary, but before I could say anything to that, the check came and I took it away before anyone could refuse. Paying the bill, we all got up to leave and made our way to the front of the restaurant.

Outside, I wrapped my arm around Mary's waist and pulled her close to me. "I would never let that happen, my love." I whispered in her ear before placing a kiss underneath her lobe.

She turned her head and brought me into a deep kiss. Breaking apart to catch our breath, she whispered, "I feel very safe with you."

I jumped slightly when I heard someone click their tongue impatiently. We both turned towards the noise and saw Tami and Dustin smiling at us.

"Oh look Dustin, they finally noticed us." Tami teased.

*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Two days later on Monday, I came home to the apartment, completely tired. Throwing my jacket on the back of the couch, I made my way over to the kitchen.

As I passed the phone, I did a double take when I saw that the red light, indicating our messages, was flashing like crazy. I waited until it paused, then counted the flashes. One… two… three… four… thirty messages!

Picking up the phone, I scrolled through the digital caller ID list. Tami, Dustin, my record label, Tami again, Tami again, Tami AGAIN, Dustin again, a dance friend of Mary's, another friend, what was going on?

I was just about to press the play button when the phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID, I picked it up.

"Joey Parker speaking. Hello," I announced.

What happened next was something that I was not prepared for. The high pitched, angry scream echoed into the handset and I grimaced, _oh God, no, I thought I got rid of you once and for all_, "JOSEPH ANTHONY PARKER! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

_*******************************************************************************************************_

_**OHHH!!! A cliffie!!! Don't you just love me right now? :D :D :D :D**_

_**Ok, contest time! Well actually two contests. The first is that I need a love song for a future chappie. Just pm me with the song title and artist, and I will use the one that I like best in a future chappie!! Second is the first five people to review this chapter will get a BIGSURPRISE!!!! **_

_**NOW REVIEW!!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_YEAY I like reviews. Sorry in advance if this chapter is suckish, I'm not feeling at my best right now. My whole family has been sick recently and I think that I might be catching something. But I was afraid that this idea would go away if I didn't write it down._**

**_Kay, contest winner time!!! _****_boreanazgirl1992_****_, _****_Mizz Twilight_****_, Esme, Gemma, and Emma all win… drumroll please. Blrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (that's supposed to be a drum roll, don't make fun of me) you all win… A FREE HUG!!!!!!!! So the next time you are in the Western New York area, hug every 14 year old girl you see on the street until you find me, although I'll probably think that you are crazy just like everyone else that you hug. :D _**

**_I know, a hug, wow that's amazing isn't it!? Well I also added them into my story. I didn't have anyway to contact Esme, Gemma, and Emma so I just made up everything about them.*shrugs* But if you submit a song for my other contest, I promise that it'll be better than a hug and a made up character. :D_**

**_Kay, on with the story. Oh yeah, *sighs heavily* Idon'townAnotherCinderellaStory. Oranythingelsethatismentionedinthischapter. Justtheplotline. There, happy?_**

**_**************************************************************************************************_**

Chapter 4: Mary POV

Monday afternoon's classes ended and for once since I came here, I was relieved. Strangely, all the girls and even some of my teachers were looking at me funny. Even Evan, a guy that I had become really good friends with in my jazz class, was acting… upset. He was avoiding me; but I decided it would do me no good to confront him. It had been giving me the creeps all day and I was relieved that I could just go home and relax, away from everyone's eyes.

My relief didn't last long because soon I was attacked by five of my friends, Leslie, who liked to be called Sissy**_ (_****_boreanazgirl1992_****_),_**Esme, Gemma, Emma, and Victoria or Tori **_(_****_Mizz Twilight_****_)._** All five of them were in my ballet class and we had become great friends over the past two years. No-one could fill Tami's slot though.

Sissy was a few years younger than me, but that didn't stop her from being a great friend and almost as good a dancer as me, as I'm always told, and very loud. She sometimes can't stop talking, especially if someone brings up the subject of Bones, Angel, or David Boreanaz; but who could blame her, he's HOT (please don't tell Joey I even thought that)!!!**(AN: And from Buffalo!!!! Sorry, just thought that I'd throw it in there that I was practically bouncing off the walls when I found out.) **She also had a beautiful horse named Cookie and two dogs, Angelus and Seeley Booth, at her home back in Virginia(yeah, that's how obsessed she is). Esme and Emma are twins, born and raised farm girls who finally got their big break in the big apple. They are both two years older than me and I admire them both. Esme is very devoted to her church and constantly says that it was God that got her this big opportunity. Emma however is very unlike her sister. Even though she was born a farm girl, she has gotten all the farm out of her and fit into typical stereotypical girl. Rock and pop replaced the country in her life, skinny jeans and skirts replacing the boot-cuts and boots, stuff like that. Gemma is a quieter girl. She was only two years younger than me and seemed like she was brought into this group by Leslie, which is very strange combination. She is really nice and after seeing her dance moves, I was honestly speechless. She is an amazing dancer and has really great potential here at the Manhattan Dance Academy. Tori is as loud as Sissy and as good a dancer in every way. You could never find her without her favorite purple headband in her blonde hair or a new book in her hands. Like Sissy, she also has an obsession, but not with David Boreanaz, Twilight. She was really funny and could make anyone laugh even in the tensest of times. Her blue eyes were always sparkling behind her glasses which were a mix of pink, purple, and black. They were the best friends I could have asked for while I was at the Academy.

"Mary, how could you?! I thought we were friends. Spill," Sissy commanded.

Confused, I swung my bag over my shoulder and looked at her, "What are you talking about?"

Tori rolled her eyes, "Honestly Mary. Cut the 'oh-I'm-so-innocent' crap. The whole school's been buzzing about it all day. How could you not have heard about it?"

Emma frantically started searching her bag for something. "Aha!" she exclaimed when she finally found what she was looking for. She handed it to me and I looked at a new issue of 'People' magazine.

Still confused, I looked back up at them. "What am I supposed to do with this? I already knew about Angelina Jolie cheating on Brad Pitt with George Cloony." **(AN: Yeah, I just made that up. All you Bragelina fans, don't get mad at me**)

Esme rolled her eyes at me, "We're not telling you to look at the cover story. We just thought that you might like one of the inset pictures. This one to be exact." She pointed to the third one down on the left hand side of the magazine.

"We also thought that you might like to read page fourteen," Emma added.

I looked down and bit back a gasp.

"Still have no idea what we're talking about?" I think Gemma mumbled quietly. Not stopping to respond or return the magazine, I fled the room, converse raining down hard on the white floors.

*------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

JPOV

I sat on the couch with my head in my hands. _How could this have happened? What's Mary going to think about this?_

Hearing the door open, I got up. I had just straightened up when I was knocked to the floor, pinned on my back and looking up into two beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Mary!" I said in surprise.

She got up without saying a word. Looking more carefully at her, I saw that she was really concentrating on something.

Something clicked in my head. I sighed and pulled her into a hug. "You found out didn't you?"

I felt her nod her head against my chest. "How could they? I mean, I knew the paparazzi are ruthless, but I didn't think they'd figure it out _this quickly_."

I chuckled, "I'm sorry, honey, but we were a little busy leaving the restaurant to notice them. Did you even see the picture?"

She laughed and pulled away from me. "That reminds me." She dug around in her bag and pulled out the 'People' magazine, "my friend Emma gave me this. Well, I kind of took it then ran outside for a taxi so I could come home. But hopefully she won't mind. The article's on page fourteen."

I looked at the front cover. The third inset picture down was of Mary and I kissing heatedly in front of the restaurant. I went to sit on the couch with Mary before flipping to page fourteen. It read,

"Rumors are everywhere, but in the world of celebrities; only we know if they are true or false.

This week's rumors include pregnancy, divorce and an engagement.

#1. Angelina Jolie pregnant…AGAIN? TRUE. This beautiful actress is expecting her 7th child, but not Brad Pitts. No, she admitted to 'People' magazine that the baby is George Clooney's. Does this mean the end of Bragelina? (turn to page 23 for more details)

#2. Wedding bells for Joey Parker? TRUE. Yes, Joey Parker, the triple threat of singing dancing and breaking hearts, is breaking every fan girls hearts by marrying his hometown girlfriend of two years, Mary Santiago. Mary was seen on Saturday at the Central Mall with a ring on her left hand (right picture) and later that day leaving the Golden Sun, a famous Chinese restaurant in Manhattan, hand in hand with Joey Parker (see cover).

#3. Dominique Platt divorced for the 3rd time? FALSE. This washed up singer has not been divorced 3 times, but 12, her latest husband being…"

I looked up at Mary. She had her head in her hands and was staring at the floor. I pulled her into my arms and gave her a comforting hug.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's not your fault. We're not the first celebrity couple to have this happen. At least it wasn't something else like some rumor that I was going to rehab or cheating on you with Vanessa Hudgens. So stop beating yourself up about it." I added.

"Fine," she said as she pulled out of the hug and leaned on my chest. She traced a figure eight on my arm absentmindedly.

Figuring that now was as good as anytime to get it over with, I cleared my throat. Mary tilted her head up to look at me. "Um… Mary? My mom called earlier today before you came home."

**_**********************************************************************************************_**

**_OHHHH!!! Kay, we got the mystery caller out of the way. A few people guessed it, although Natalia and Dominique were good guesses. _**

_**Sorry, I didn't lie about that being the last Joey chapter. I honestly thought so before, but it sounded a lot better in his point of view to me. Mary's view of this chapter was just too boring if you ask me. I promise though that I'm really not sure about if I'm gonna do another Joey chapter. I guess I'll just let the characters figure that one out. : D **_

**_Deadline for the love song is in two weeks, so March 6th. I love all the ones I've gotten so far and I can tell that it's gonna be very hard to choose one._**

**_Again, I want to apologize if this chapter was suckish. I was feeling like crap all week and still am as a matter of fact. Hopefully I'll be feeling better enough to update soon._**

**_Tell me what you think. What do you think will happen next? I love reviews and the little review button is looking very lonely. :C _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heyyyyy!!! I'm back and feeling better than ever!!! Although one thing is bothering me. I have gotten over 1000 hits on this story but only 34 reviews. How about 10 more reviews, then I'll put up the next chapter. HEHEHEHE!**_

_**ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!**_

_**Usual disclaimer, I don't own anything. : C**_

_****************************************************************************_

Chapter 5 MPOV

"Are you sure you are okay, Mary. It's not too late to just turn around and go back home." Joey had been asking me the same question over and over again for the last hour. He looked me over with worries eyes. I sighed.

I gave him a look, "Joey, you have asked me that same question over and over again, and I've always given you the same answer. I am fine, a little bit nervous, but otherwise, fine. Now let's just get out of this taxi already and into the house. I'm starving!"

He gave me one last worried look before taking a deep breath and opening his door.

_No turning back now_, I thought to myself. I had been lying to myself for the past few days since the People magazine and Joey's mom called. I was a nervous wreck.

_Begin flashback_

_"__Um… Mary? My mom called earlier today before you came home."_

_My eyes widened in shock. Ever since Joey stopped talking to them when we came out here, they ignored us completely. He was practically dead to them ever since he stood in the way of his mother and her new ocean front property. We hadn't heard from them since._

_A minute or two passed in silence before I broke it, "What?"_

_He took a deep breath, "Apparently my mother didn't like it that her son was engaged without telling her. Why she cares now, I have no idea but she invited us both to dinner on Friday."_

_My mouth opened in a little 'o' of surprise. "I… I don't understand. Dinner? After all this time of not talking? Isn't she still mad at you?"_

_He shrugged, "I really don't know. But it actually seems like she is making an effort to…make up for all the years of ignoring me. Even when I lived with them, it seemed like she only put up with me because I was making a lot of money for them. She seemed surprisingly eager to make up, on the phone. Well, that is after she stopped yelling at me."_

_I bit my lip, "Well if you want to give them a chance, then it's fine with me. When are we leaving?"_

_He gave me a small smile. He looked nervous and relieved at the same time. I leaned up and placed a small kiss on his lips. Breaking away for a second I whispered, "I love you, Joey Parker. You don't have to worry; I'll always be right here for you."_

_He looked seriously into my eyes, "It's not me that I'm nervous for, it's you. If they want to, they will eat you alive. I just don't want you to think badly of me after meeting them."_

_I shrugged, "I already met them, remember?" I smiled as I myself remembered when he had fallen on top of me and pulled the shrimp out of my hair._

_Obviously remembering the same thing, he grinned widely then said, "Well back then you weren't my fiancé, you were Dominique's servant girl."_

_Before I could say anything else, he pulled me into a deep kiss. Breaking away for air, he whispered, "Don't worry, they will love you. Just like I do. And we will be married no matter what they say about you."_

_End flashback_

I smiled. The next few days were spent packing for our three day trip to California. We had decided to spend the first night with Joey's parents, then straight after dinner we were going to Malibu to relax and get away from New York's freezing February air.

A gentleman as always, Joey made it to my door before I could and opened it for me. Smiling at him, I got out and was instantly greeted by a cold breeze.

I groaned, "Oh come ON!" Joey gave me an amused look as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"What?" he asked, "Would this be considered a bad omen? Do we have to turn around now?" his face lit up with hope.

I laughed, "Right. Come on; let's just get this over with so we can get to Malibu."

We walked slowly up the very long brick driveway. In the car, I had been shocked to see his parent's house, but now that shock was coming back tenfold now that I was closer to it. They had moved into a much bigger one last year, according to Joey, and it certainly was big.

It looked to be a four story mansion. The size of the house was enough to leave me speechless.

We arrived at the front door. Pressing the doorbell, Joey turned to me, "I apologize in advance." His face was creased with worry. _It's not that big of a deal, right? Oh, I hope not._

I gave him a quick kiss of reassurance before the door opened, and standing there was a sight I never wanted to see. I stifled a gasp and clutched Joey's hand tightly. He gave a reassuring squeeze and rubbed our joined hands against his jeans.

_*************************************************************************_

_**Sorry, I would have written more but my hand hurts, there is a draft by the computer and my fingers are freezing, and I like to end with cliffies. :D Just a reminder, the love song contest ends on March 6th, and I love all the ones that I've gotten so far.**_

_**I have an idea for a new story and I'm not sure if I should do it as a Another Cinderella Story or Twilight. It includes dancing with the stars tell me what you think (ha, another reason for you to pm me or review). I'll finish this one first, I can get distracted easily sometimes and I want to focus on this for now.**_

_**Remember, 10 reviews and then I'll update. So do the smart thing and review. :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Yikes!!!! I haven't updated in a month!!! That's not good! Sorry, my wrist kinda broke or got sprained due to unknown reasons and it hurt A LOT to type. It only just started to feel better a few days ago. _**

**_Hmmm, this isn't cool, im running out of clever things to say. Oh well, I guess that means that I should just start the story already. Oh and I better see a lot of reviews for this chapter. I won't set a limit, but reviews DO make me happy and a happy me is more likely to update sooner! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Another Cinderella Story or anything mentioned in this chapter_**

**_***************************************************************************_**

Chapter 6 MPOV

"Joeykins!" Natalia shrieked before she threw her arms around my fiancé's neck. With narrowed eyes, I scowled at her until Joey stepped back, pushing her away. He shot me an apologetic glance and I gave him a slight nod. I wasn't mad at him.

"Natalia! Wow, umm. What are you doing here?" Joey asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh your mom invited me here for dinner." She said as if it was the most obvious answer. Then she gave a smirk and ran a hand through his hair, "Of course I couldn't pass up the opportunity to see you again, now could I? After all the fun we had last time!"

My eyes widened in surprise. I looked down at myself to make sure that I wasn't invisible. I sure wasn't.

I cleared my throat and when she turned her head to look at me I gave her the fakest cheery smile I could give. "Hi Natalia, how nice to see you again!"

She looked at me with disgust. "Oh. Hi Mary. I heard you two were still seeing each other." She looked very annoyed.

Joey quickly moved away from her and wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me tightly against his side, "Umm, yeah. Just engaged, too." He held up my left hand and rubbed his thumb over my ring.

Her eyes widened when the settled on the sparkly diamond. She quickly blinked and put on a fake smile, "Oh, I'm so happy for you." She looked around, realizing that we were still outside, "Oh, come in. It sure is freezing out here."

She stepped out of our way and hand in hand we walked through the French doors and entered a huge entrance room. A glass chandelier hung from the raised ceiling and there were three long bay windows.

My mouth fell open, "Oh my god!" I whispered to Joey.

I looked at him; he seemed just as stunned as me as well as slightly angry. "I always did wonder where a fair chunk of my money after my gigs always disappeared to. I guess now I know." He gritted his teeth.

I looked around the entrance room, still very shocked. Dominating the entrance was a grand marble staircase with a shiny brass railing with elaborate carvings in the two banisters at the foot of the stairs.

"Joey!" we turned quickly to our right wear a woman in a fancy black sequined dress and white shrug over her shoulders and a man behind her in a gray suit.

"Hello, Mom. Dad." Joey said stiffly, clutching my hand.

Mrs. Parker strode over to us with open arms. Pushing her way past me she gave Joey a tight hug, which he quickly got out of and came to my side.

"Mom, Dad. This is Mary Santiago. My fiancé." Joey quickly said, anger still subtlety concealed in his voice.

Mrs. Parker's grin faded a bit. "Hello Mary. How very nice to see you again." Her mouth said one thing while her eyes said the complete opposite.

I put on a genuine smile. If Joey was willing to give them a second chance, then I would try my best to be friendly. "Hi, Mrs. Parker. It's good to finally meet you officially."

She turned around quickly, "Rod! Get over here and greet them with me. Don't act like a total waste of space!"

Mr. Parker rolled his eyes. "Yes dear." He mumbled then came over to us and briefly shook our hands.

We all stood in silence for a few moments before Natalia spoke up, "So Mary, I heard that you are the top dancer at the Manhattan Academy for two years in a row."

I was taken aback. Here I had thought that Natalia would ignore me for the whole night. "Umm, yeah. So I have been told. I really don't think that I'm as great as they say, but apparently my opinion doesn't count."

Joey looked at me in shock. "What are you talking about?! You are a fantastic dancer and every time that you are on the dance floor I can't take my eyes off of you."

I gave him a look. He rolled his eyes, "When I go into the theater to watch you dance, I don't go in there as Joey Parker, the guy that's in love with you. I go in as Joey Parker, a popstar that has never seen you before in my life. Then the Joey Parker that I really favor the most always comes back. Whether I like it or not, which I do." He added with a smirk.

I smiled a little and kissed him chastely on the lips. "I love you too, baby." I whispered into his ear.

I heard Mrs. Parker clear her throat a little too loudly. "Well then, if everyone will follow me. We will be waiting in the sitting room until dinner is ready."

We all filed into the sitting room. Joey sat on a leather couch, but before I could sit next to him, his mother and Natalia sat on either side. Giving them a questioning look, I went to sit in the only available seat next to Mr. Parker. He gave me a friendly smile when I sat down.

We sat in awkward silence for a while before I asked, "So, what is going to be for dinner?"

Mrs. Parker jumped up. "Oh, a magnificent turkey, mashed potatoes, and an amazing apple pie for desert."

I looked at Joey. I had to admit that I was surprised that she wasn't making something much more elaborate and fancy. "Wow that sounds good."

The room was silent again. I felt myself struggling to make conversation. "So when will that be ready?"

Mrs. Parker looked at her fancy diamond encrusted watch, "Oh let's see. It takes about four or five hours for the turkey to cook. So, then."

I looked at Joey in confusion. He was currently rubbing the bridge of his nose in agitation. "Mom, you mean you didn't put the turkey in until we got here?"

She sniffed, "Yes, yes I did. When you have a dinner party, you can do things your way. And for now I will do things mine."

Joey caught my eye and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. I smiled, showing him that it was okay. I reminded myself that when we were married, we most likely wouldn't be visiting them that much.

"Rod, could you help me in the kitchen. I need help with the… desert." Mrs. Parker said suddenly, standing up quickly.

"Evie, that's what the chef is for."

She gave him a look that could kill and he jumped up as fast as he could. They left the room, leaving it in an awkward silence again. _That wasn't strange at all_, I concluded silently.

**_************************************************************************_**

**_PLEASE HELP!!!!!! The review button is starting to get depressed!!! It is thinking of jumping off a cliff soon!!! If you don't want this to happen please make it feel loved and review. _**

**_The song contest is loooong done, and I have chosen 2 winners. They will be revealed in… maybe two or three chapters. I think that is going to be all that I'll do before it's complete. The chapter with the song will be the last one, maybe an epilogue will follow if you all really want it. ;D _**

**_Lastly, I promise that my next update won't be a month later. Spring break is coming up in a few weeks, so I should have another update by that time at the very least. C U all l8r!!!!!!! _**

_**Cullenluver**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Happy Easter and Passover to all of you people out in computer land! I hope you had a good holiday, I know I certainly did. A little bit stuffed, but in one piece. Also I feel like I am on a bit of a sugar rush, which is probably why I haven't been able to sit down long.**_

_**The review button has finished with his therapy and no longer wants to throw himself off a cliff. Thank you to all of you that have reviewed so far on the whole story. As I have said before, there will only be a few more chapters left before this is finished. **_

**_Thanks to all of the people that have reviewed this story so far and especially to my beta VintageConspiracy. _**

_**Usual disclaimer: I own nothing **_

_*********************************************************************************_

Chapter 7 MPOV

We sat in an awkward silence for a while before I stood up quickly.

"I need to visit the bathroom really quick."

Natalia looked up from ogling Joey, "Um, down the hall. Fourth door on the left is the bathroom."

I nodded and left, but not before catching Joey's eye. He looked like he was just starting to relax, but was starting to worry about me and his parents liking me. I smiled, reassuring him that I was fine. Well, I think I was fine. I mean, slightly nervous, but fine.

I headed down the hall and searched for the door. One, two, three, fo… Suddenly a harsh whisper traveled towards me from the next hallway.

"I don't see what your problem is, Evie! She seems like a very nice girl, and Joey seems very happy with her. The happiest that I have seen him in years! There is no reason for you to drive her insane or starve them! I know you did that on purpose with the turkey."

I froze, puzzled. Where Mr. and Mrs. Parker talking about me? Half of me hoped so; I was the only girl that Joey was with as far as I knew.

"Rod, as his mother I have this sense about these kind of things! THAT GIRL IS NOT RIGHT FOR HIM! Who knows, she may stick this marriage out for a year, then run off with all of his money! Natalia was a much better girl; I always knew that she wouldn't do anything like that to Joey." Mrs. Parker was defiantly not trying to keep her voice down.

I unconsciously slipped into the nearest door and left the door open a little crack so I could still hear, but if they decided to move they wouldn't catch me eavesdropping. Normally I wasn't the type of person to do this sort of thing, but then who doesn't want to know what their in-laws really think of them.

"But Joey was never in LOVE with Natalia like he is with Mary. That whole relationship was seen as uncomfortable and forced. Everyone saw that. I know I did as well as the paparazzi, his friend Dustin, and all the band members. The only one who didn't seem to have a problem with it was you."

I smiled faintly. I cheered Mr. Parker on for defending me. It seemed like he had more backbone than I had originally thought.

"Don't forget Dominique! Don't you remember all the things that she has said about the girl when we found out that they left for New York together? She said how horrible and what a slut she was. Don't you think that Dominique would know everything about her after taking her in for over ten years?"

I was disgusted. Well, Dominique was to be expected. She must still be sour about me leaving her in her 'time of need'. She would tell them anything if that meant getting payback at me.

There was silence on the other side of the door for a moment and I was starting to think that they had moved, but then I heard Mrs. Parker say softly, "Rod, I don't want my baby to get hurt. If he marries that wretched girl, he will end up getting hurt."

"You think that I am stupid enough to believe that bull? I saw that contract you made with Natalia. I can read Eve. I know that you constructed a plan with her saying that if you help her get another chance at marrying Joey, you will receive everything incase anything ever happens to Joey instead of going to Natalia. You just want the money. Always have, always will."

There was another moment of silence on the other side and I could only imagine Mrs. Parker was giving him a look that could surely kill. I felt sorry for him, he was putting himself in this position for me.

"How dare you. I bring your child into the world, raise him, teach him, and do everything for him and what do I get? My ass of a husband saying that I want him dead just so I can have money!?"

"Oh don't pretend to be offended! I know who your parents are; they would have no trouble in getting rid of Joey if you wanted them to. And if your plan didn't work out and Joey and Mary ended up getting married, Mary too. That's what happens when your parents are in a secret mafia type group. They are cold and heartless, just like you."

I heard a loud slap, a thud, and the sound of heels walking away. I felt time freeze and I slid slowly to the floor. I took deep breaths, pulled my legs to my chest and rested my head on my knees.

This was not right. How could a mother be willing to kill off her only son, her only child, for money? It was unthinkable that someone could do that sort of thing.

I was in the middle of taking deep breaths when I heard someone walk up next to me, bend down and ask, "Are you alright miss?"

I looked up and for the first time realized that I was in the kitchen with an eager looking young waiter around twenty looking softly at me. I smiled at him, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some time to think."

He looked towards the door that I had been listening through. Then he understood, "They were talking about you, weren't they, miss?"

I nodded slowly. He quickly said, "It's going to be okay, miss. If you ask me, it's the first time that Mister Parker has ever stood up to the Missus. If my hunch is correct, he will make sure that nothing will happen to either you or Mister Joey."

I gave him a weak smile, "Thanks." Offering my hand, I said, "I'm Mary Santiago."

He took it, "I know, I've seen the magazines and heard the maids gossiping about you and Mister Joey. I'm Jake Watson."

I let go of his hand and looked at the clock that was mounted on the wall and jumped up. "I should probably go. I was only supposed to be in the bathroom. They'll get suspicious." I gave Jake one last smile and said, "It was nice meeting you. Thanks again." Then I ran out of the room.

I slipped back into the sitting room without anyone but Joey and Mr. Parker noticing me. Natalia was too busy concentrating on Joey and Mrs. Parker was deeply fascinated with a glass of champagne. Mr. Parker looked at me suspiciously, just as I had hoped they would not.

I looked at Joey, knowing that I would have to tell him soon. Tonight, I corrected myself. I gave a weak smile to him, but he didn't seem to believe I was okay this time. I sank into the seat next to Mr. Parker and told myself, well I'm not.

Little did I know, I was in for some big trouble tonight. Trouble that would jeopardize my relationship with Joey.

_********************************************************************************************_

_***runs under rock to avoid death threats and other unwanted things* Please, I promise that I have a reason to all this madness. Hopefully it will be solved next chapter.**_

_**I don't really have anything else to say except if you do review, please no flames. And I have another week of spring break so if you guys convince me, there might be another update. *hint hint* ;D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! I really need to pick up the slack with my updating. I have no excuse except for I was kinda grounded for a while. But it's not my fault that my brother got hurt… by my fist :)**__**, and I could only get on whenever my mom was out of the house, but it wasn't enough time to actually write anything. Then reviews and my exams started, but now I am a free woman, no more school and I can finally say that I am no longer a freshie anymore!!!!!!!!!!!! So to make it up to you guys, I will try and make this chapter longer. Either that or not stop typing until I have gotten 2 or so more chapters done. **_

_**Usual disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I would have made Dominique fall in a hole along with the terrible twins.**_

_*********************************************************************************************************_

Chapter 8  
Mary's P.O.V.

I fidgeted with my hands as we sat in awkward silence. I didn't try and make conversation anymore; I was too busy thinking about what I'd heard. I definitely knew that I wanted to marry Joey; Mrs. Parker wasn't going to change that, no matter how she tried. Although, I had a sneaking suspicion she was going to try. Hard.

I hoped Mr. Parker wasn't too badly hurt by that slap. His cheeks didn't look swollen.

Someone walked into the room at that moment, making me aware of their presence. I looked up and noticed Jake. He looked around the room until he found me. He cleared his throat before announcing, "Miss Santiago, I'm sorry to pull you away, but your purse is ringing."

I got up, confused. _I could have sworn that I had turned my cell phone off for the night_. I got up and left the room with Jake. "Thanks," I muttered to him once we were outside in the hall. "I swear that those people are either anti-social or really don't like me."

Jake shrugged. "Missus Parker didn't like me very much either, when I started working here. It took a while for her to stop snapping her fingers and barking orders to me. Now she treats me like I'm semi-human."

I smiled faintly, "How long?"

"Let's see, I'm 23 now. I started working for her part-time at 16," he thought about it, and then added, "Until last week."

I felt uneasy. Seven years! I have to wait for her to warm up to me for seven YEARS! I groaned; this was going to be harder than I thought.

I dug through my purse, trying to find my cell. Jake turned and walked out of the room.

_Meanwhile…_

Joey watched Mary leave the room with the boy he'd noticed earlier. Who the hell is _he_?!

"Mom, who's he? I didn't know you and dad hired someone new since I was here last."

He saw his mother flash a look of disapproval. "Who? Jake? No, he has been here a while. I think almost seven years or something. We were just talking about letting him go, weren't we Rod?"

Joey heard his father mumble a faint "yes dear." But that was it. Mr. Parker wasn't the type to really get into any conversation.

"Why were you going to let him go?" Joey asked, wanting to know more about the man that his fiancé just disappeared with.

"Oh, it was a very recent decision." Mrs. Parker lowered her voice so only he could hear her, "While your father and I were in the kitchen we saw something that made up our minds for us."

She paused slightly before continuing, "Your father and I saw Mary and Jake in the kitchen together. I'm sorry to say this, but they looked like they were in a pretty heady lip-lock. We tried to stop them, but Mary just threw her shoe at us, and they ran into the pantry room," she paused again, and added softly, "for some privacy."

Joey just sat there, not really feeling anything. _I can't believe this, _he thought._ Mary wouldn't do this to me, Jake must have… I don't even want to think about this._

"No, you're wrong." he said, not altogether sounding very confident.

"I'm sorry, son. I just figured you deserved to know." His mother looked as if she was really sorry, for once.

Joey put his head in his hands, "I just can't believe this. Mary wouldn't do something like this to me."

Mr. Parker opened his mouth to say something, but Mrs. Parker shot him a look that could kill before Joey noticed.

_Back in the hallway…_

"Hey Dustin, you called?" I said into the phone.

"Uh yeah, I couldn't reach JP. Do you know where he is?"

I looked back to the sitting room where Joey was. "Yeah, he's actually with his parents right now. What do you need me to tell him?"

Dustin laughed, "OH! So it's time to meet the parents, huh? How's that going for you?"

I groaned, "Terrible, they hate me. At least Mrs. Parker does." I told Dustin about what I overheard earlier.

There was silence on the other end of the line when I had finished. Then Dustin said, "Wow, Mary. You sure are in trouble, but that sounds like her alright."

There was a slight scuffle on the other end of the line and I heard a loud "ow, Tami!" before my best friend spoke into the phone, "Mary, here's what you need to do. First, sneak into that woman's bathroom and steal her sleeping pills that she must use. Every woman like her must think that she needs her uninterrupted 'beauty sleep'. Then crush the whole bottle and slip them into her foo…"

"That's enough Tami!" Dustin said as he grabbed the phone away from her, "I'm sure if Mary wants advice on how to kill her, then she'll ask you."

I gave a weak laugh, "Thanks Dustin." Then I remembered, "Oh yeah, you wanted me to tell Joey something?"

Dustin laughed, "Yeah, I guess we got off subject, huh? Well um, just tell him that his record label called me. They liked his song, and they are going to want to get him to do a bunch of paperwork and recording for them so it can go on the next CD."

I nodded to myself, "Sure, I'll tell him. Hey, I gotta go now. They must be wondering where I am."

"Yeah, we don't want them to worry themselves to death." Dustin laughed

"That's a good idea, Mary!" Tami yelled.

"Mary, one more thing; be careful. If what you heard is true, you do not want to get on the Missus' bad side."

"Thanks, Dustin. I appreciate it. Tell Tami that I love her tons!"

We said goodbye and I hung up my phone, making sure that it was off this time before slipping it back into my purse and dumping it back into the chair.

Taking a deep breath, I held my head high and walked into the room; to be met with such faces of horror and hurt that I almost turned around and walked back out.

_*********************************************************************************************************_

_**I hope that was long enough for you!!! What will happen to Mary next? Will Joey find out the truth about his mother? Will our heroes triumph? Tune in next time for another chapter of MEET THE PARENTS!!! And don't forget to review, that is very much welcome! :)**_

**Very welcome beta's note****: haha, this was an awesome chapter. It was fun to read over and edit... (: guys, review would you?! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm so soooo sorry about my updating so very late all the time. I have vowed to finish this before my birthday. But good news is that its all done, it just needs to be typed up and posted. So hang on with me, im not done yet :D **_

_**When we last left our heroes, Mary was just about to enter the sitting room to face her DOOM!!! Well, Mrs. Parker grinning evilly behind a steaming angry Joey. I don't think that's what I described, but it was in my head : ) **_

_**Okay, a little off topic, but raise your hands if you saw the new harry potter movie!!! Raise your hands and jump up and down if you liked it!!! Raise your hads and jump up and down while screaming at the top of your lungs "Tom Felton has nice skin!!" if you absolutely loved it!!! (see the movie and you'll understand that) I seriously cannot wait for that movie to come out on DVD cause I will be the first in line to buy it! No one will be able to stop me!! Mwahahahaha!!!**_

_**Kay, Harry Potter time is over, back to business ; ) **_

_**WARNING!!! Some screaming, angst, and swearing may occur in this chapter. Not much, but you'll get why. **_

_**I don't own Another Cinderella story, however if I did, it might not have ended like that. Something about Mary in a fatal car crash and Joey coming to sweep mee off my feet :D**_

_*************************************************************************************************_

Chapter 9 MPOV

_Taking a deep breath, I held my head high and walked into the room; to be met with such faces of horror and hurt that I almost turned around and walked back out._

My eyes searched each face that was looking at me, wondering what had just happened that made them look at me like that. Mr. Parker was refusing to meet my eye, as was Natalia, but Joey and Mrs. Parker were both staring at me, burning holes in my face. This really shocked me.

I stood there, shocked that Joey, MY Joey, was giving me such a look of… of hate mixed with hurt, sadness and suspicion. My loving Joey, acting so… not loving; not the look I usually recieved from Joey. I had a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Joey broke the tense silence, "Is it true?"

I winced at his tone. Icy cold; much colder than it was outside when we first got here. "What's true?" I asked cautiously.

"Don't pretend like you don't know, Mary. I know all about you and Jake." Joey was turning a shade of red I had never seen before. _Jake? Jake! JAKE!? My God..._

I just stood there more confused that before. I narrowed my eyes at him, "I don't need to pretend. I have no idea what you are talking about. Could you bring a little light on this?" I asked menacingly.

"Sure," he hissed, "I expect that you'll need all the light that you can get in the pantry closet!"

"Damnit Joey, what on earth are you talking about?!" I yelled, getting impatient. _What exactly is he accusing me of? Cheating on _him_? _

"I'm talking about you and Jake in the pantry closet! You think that I don't know what's going on? I've noticed how you haven't been in this room for very long; always out 'in the bathroom' or 'answering your phone' for long periods of time. And how Jake came in last time, obviously couldn't wait for round two!!" I could feel my nostrils flaring, so visibly upset that he was accusing me.

"What are you implying, Parker?! That I'm cheating on you with the waiter?!" I asked angrily, crossing my arms and rocking back on my heels.

"That's exactly what I'm implying, Santiago!" he spat, glaring at me with such utter _disgust_.

"Well you're wrong, _Joeykins!_" I saw Natalia become fascinated with the designs on the rug at the mention of what she called him earlier. "You don't think I've seen how Natalia has been draping herself all over you, but you don't do anything about it! Happily engaged, my ass!" I shot out, tears starting to form at the corners of my eyes. I couldn't believe that Joey could think that I would do something like cheat on him. I thought he knew me better than that.

"Oh, you're turning this on me now! After all that I've done for you! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten into your dance school! If it wasn't for me, you'd still be Dominique's maid with 'two broken legs'!" We were now within arms distance, yelling our heads off while Natalia, Mr. and Mrs. Parker watched us fight like a tennis match.

"I didn't need you! I would have done fine without you and applied the next year when I was out of Dominique's house!"

"Well it was all for nothing then." he sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean, Mr. Boyband?! I could have sworn that you said earlier you couldn't take your eyes off of me."

He shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that my parents supported me and I was able to practice whenever I wanted instead of sneaking around. Maybe if your father loved you enough, instead of getting married to a blonde stripper and dropping off the face of the earth when your mom die, your dancing might actually have improved then."

I froze, my tears falling silently down my face now. That comment hit well below the belt, as well as Joey's face. I had hit him so hard that he staggered back a few steps, holding his nose in shock while blood dripped through his fingers. "How dare you?" I demanded, hurt, glaring up at his once beautiful features, twisted into a look of shock, like he was surprised that I could ever be violent. "Insult my dancing and me, but when you bring that lowlife up, that's where I draw the line. You know I don't talk about my father!"

I tore the ring off my finger and whipped it at Joey, successfully hitting him in the chest. "Go ahead and give this to Natalia. It's obviously what you and your mother really want."

I gave him one last glare before saying, "Two days is all I'll need to get my things and go. I had better not see your sorry ass in the apartment while I'm there, or else your nose will be the least of your worries." With that I stormed out of the room and out into the hall where I was surprised to see all of the staff crowded around the door, listening. I furiously wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Show's over," I muttered. Everyone jumped and went back to their jobs. I looked around for Jake. Spotting him, I asked him if he could drive me to the airport for the quickest flight out of LA.

JPOV

I sat back down between Natalia and my mother. My mother was bad mouthing Mary, saying how she was no good and couldn't be trusted. Natalia however was silently nursing my nose with some ice wrapped in a napkin from the mini-bar in the room.

I closed my eyes and found myself imagining Mary as the one icing my nose, instead of the one who caused it. I imagined her as the one gingerly touching it, icing it, kissing it. Woah, kissing it? My eyes flew open just as Natalia's lips were moving away from my nose.

I jumped back in my seat. "Natalia! I really don't think that's a good idea! I admit, we had a thing a long time ago, but it is definitely over. We cannot work. No."

"Bu…but Joey!"

Ignoring her, I got up and walked slowly out of the room, hoping that Mary had left already. I looked up in time to see her leaning on Jake as they walked outside. Anger boiled up inside of me as I watched them disappear from view.

I angrily whipped my cell out, hoping to call the taxi service and the Malibu hotel. We weren't going to go on our relaxing trip away, not after this. As I looked at the screen, I saw that I had three missed calls; one from my record label and two from Dustin.

I punched in his phone number and waited for him to pick up. Three, four rings then answering machine. I hung up without leaving a message, calling back instead.

Dustin picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Dustin. You won't believe what had just happened to me."

"Oh hi mom! I'm doing just fine, how's dad?" Dustin said suspiciously loud.

I was confused. "Dustin? It's me, Joey. What are you doing?"

"Yeah sure I remember that sweater Gramma gave me. The one with the orange puff balls on them. Yeah, let me GO INTO MY ROOM and look for it!" he said harshly.

I waited until I heard the door close on the other side of the line. "Joey what are you doing calling me? Tami is acting very suspicious right now. I had to lock the door and go into the bathroom too just to be safe. If she wasn't on the phone with Mary, I think she would be sitting at the door trying to listen to what I'm saying!" he whispered.

I groaned, "She called you already!"

There was a long pause before Dustin whispered, "From what I heard before you called, it was pretty nasty. You didn't have to bring her dad up, Joey. That was just uncalled for."

I took a deep breath and rubbed my hair back, "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" I couldn't get her face out of my head when I told her her dad didn't want her. The little make-up that she ever wore was beginning to smudge, her face looked so heartbroken, her beautiful brown eyes filled with tears and despair. My heart broke a little just thinking of it. _I caused her that much pain. And I was the one who'd planned to be at her side, wiping her tears as she cried._

Mary trusted me with that secret years ago when we first moved to Manhattan; I felt so horrible announcing it. I sank into one of the hard chairs by the front door putting my head in my one hand.

"Can I ask what happened? Well I know a little bit of what happened, but what is your side?" Dustin asked quietly.

"I found out Mary was cheating on me with a waiter my parents had hired. I confronted her about it and she gave me a broken nose." I touched it gingerly, "At least I think so." I added.

"Dustin! Are you talking to Joey in there!?"

"Uh oh, " he whispered, "I guess she and Mary are done. Damn, I gotta go before she breaks down the door. But before I do, Mary was telling the truth. She really was using the phone and called me back. We talked for a while, and to tell you the truth, she sounded down right nervous. Like your parents weren't going to accept her."

I sat there rubbing my eyes, "So my mother lied to me?"

"Woah, your ma told you she cheated! And your dad and Natalia didn't say anything? Mary did say something about hearing your ma talk to your dad when she went to the bathroom. I think she said there was a contract your ma made with Natalia."

"I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T WANT YOU TALKING TO HIM! WE ARE SUPPORTING MARY! JOEY DOESN'T DESERVE TO TALK TO US AFTER WHAT HE DID!!!"

"'Kay dude, I really gotta go now. Tami is getting really angry out there; I'll try to calm her down so she won't try and kill you next time she sees you. Try calling Mary after a while, let her cool down for a bit. If I know Tami, she'll have invited her to stay with us for as long as she wants so…"

There was the sound of a door opening and Tami stomping into the room "Hiding in the bathtub! Dustin I hope you've had your fun with that evil, backstabbing, heart crusher…" There was a soft click as Dustin hung up the phone quickly.

I sighed and closed the phone. If I felt horrible a few moments ago, I felt ten times worse now. Mary was telling the truth about my mother… My MOTHER!!

I got up and stormed to the sitting room. She and my father were still seated and Natalia looked like she was just about to leave.

"Joey! You still look dreadful, dear. Here, come to mommy and I'll clean you up a little." She said softly, ignoring my icy cold glare.

"Eve," my dad said warningly.

"Shut up, Rod!"

I continued to glare at her before I let out a strangled whisper, "Is it true?"

My mother however became very entranced in her champagne bubbles when she saw how mad I was. "I was just doing the right thing."

I let my heart break a little bit more knowing I shouldn't have acted like that towards Mary. "How were you doing the right thing? I love Mary! Even still after this; I could never not love her!"

"Because she was wrong for you!" my mother burst out, "That girl was only interested in money. I could feel it. I could feel that she would be no good! I just needed you to see that before she did anything to you!"

"Mary was the only girl in school who wasn't falling over herself just to touch me! She doesn't even like it when I spend too much money on her, no matter how much I want to. Not every girl is like you, mom."

I picked up the engagement ring Mary had thrown at me and pocketed it, "Now, I am going to go beg for her to take me back."

Before she could say anything, I turned around and slammed the door on my way out, dialing the taxi cab service in the process.

MPOV: Back in New York 4 hours later 

I learned from Joey to always carry sunglasses in public. Even though I wasn't with him, I was still recognizable as his fiancé. Well, ex now. _Thank god for big sunglasses,_ I thought, slipping on a pair of _huge_ ones I'd borrowed once from Tami.

I hailed a cab and went on my way to Tami and Dustin's. I'd have liked to go _home_; to the apartment, but I just couldn't bring myself there. Not now... not to all the pictures, and the memories... and the _Joey_ - all over the place. I needed my best friend first.

Ten minutes later I was wrapped up snugly in a duvet with Tami's special pick-ya-up hot cocoa clutched in one hand.

"I want to hate him so much, but I just can't," I murmured, wiping my eyes with my other hand.

Dustin opened his mouth to say something, but instantly shut it when Tami gave him a look that plainly said shut-the-hell-up-don't-you-see-that-she-needs-comforting-not-reminding-of-Joey. I was instantly reminded of what Mrs. Parker had done all night to Mr. Parker.

Tami rubbed my back soothingly while I cried softly on her shoulder.

I slept on the couch that night. Then around noon the next morning, I left for the apartment. I had given Joey a two day limit and I should probably use it to my advantage.

It took longer than I expected to collect all my personal belongings. I kept seeing a glimpse of something, anything really, that would remind me of _Joey_ and all the great things we'd done together. My fingers trailed along the edge of a photograph of us on the beach, me wearing a big straw hat and drinking a smoothie.

I was just closing my last bag when the door opened. I looked up to see a red eyed Joey. Whether the redness was from crying or sleep deprivation, I didn't know. Frankly, I didn't care either. I gathered all my bags and pushed past him, ignoring him until he grabbed my wrist and made me face him. He pleaded softly, his red-ringed eyes boring into mine, "Mary, please just talk to me. I found out the truth and I'm so sorry! I was wrong. Please forgive me."

I felt an odd sense of déjà vu, thinking of the time when I'd guessed he'd been cheating me with Natalia all those years ago. I forced myself not to look into his baby blues, to pull my wrist out of his grasp, to leave.

"We just need some time. It's better this way." I muttered without looking at him, closing the door behind me. I pushed Tami's sunglasses further up my nose, trying to hide my tears.

_*************************************************************************************_

_***cowers behind rock while mob passes with pitchforks and torches* Please just wait it out before joining the mob. Just remember that I'm not that cruel.**_

_**This is the last chapter chapter, but there will be an epilogue that should be out soon. I just need to type it so just hold out for a little bit longer, I promise!!**_

_**There is a poll on my profile page on what I should do my possible next story on. It would mean a lot to me if you voted. Oh yeah, and review. I would like that very much as well :D**_


	10. Epilouge

_**Here we go, the last chapter. I want to thank you all who have reviewed and stuck with me since the beginning (Im not doing any anonymous reviewers, you all know who you are) *clears throat* Thank you E-D-Songy-12, kaylinwriter14, bellz.1996, Cullensinger1, Maria81593, Hpfanfictionwriter3214, koralblahblah, SpAzZy CaUsE tHaT's Me, Fanficaddictoress, Hazl, TwilightFan29, hsm milititita,ChocolatexChicaxCasey95, evershort, FireWolf in Shadows, AuroraandRosalieWannabe, twird96, Gayle7, tannertheklutz,.princess, Alyson MacMillan, Karlene, musicgal10, bookwurm23, Emmalys Lafiana, XxPixie-wanna-bexX, Mizz Twilight, JelliBeen,ScarletKnight3496, studybuddy, mimi1rks, edward-mountain-is-so-real, EdwardMYlovingvampire, RachxSaxophonexTwilight,EdwardCullenlover619, and bella1985. As you all know, I loved getting my little fuzzies whenever someone reviewed. :D Also thank you to all the people that put me on the fav. stories, fav. authors, story alerts and all that. You all have really made this fun for me. And last but not least, I want to thank my WONDERFUL beta VintageConspiracy, who has helped me since the second chapter!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D :D :D**_

_**As for the song contest that I composed a VERY long time ago. Well I chose two winners. Drum roll please!! *snare drum roll* LifeIsMusicIsLife and studybuddy!!! YEY!!! Their songs are in the story as well as their names (Nici and Katherine).**_

_**So let's get on with the story already, huh? I figure you've waited long enough :D (sorry by the way. School and sucky grades just kept getting in the way of me finishing this. :C I hate Bio) But to make up for all this time lost, I tried extra hard to make this a nice and long (27 pages in Word!) conclusion to make up for all the months I lost. :D**_

_**Usual disclaimer, nothing for the last time is mine. I do not own anything. Just my plot line and my fantasized dreams :D And I do not own the songs that are played in this chapter. That right goes to LifeIsMusicIsLife and MaydayParade.**_

_**Insert from beta : I definitely do not deserve that shout out. I am a terrible beta, who took F O R E V E R to send this back. It's been a little rough on my side, sorry! ): But I feel like crap so I'm going to give it more than my best.**_

Chapter 10: MPOV _1 year later __**(Mary is now 21{she had her 20 birthday soon after the breakup} and Joey is 22 just so ya'll know)**_

I gave an angry huff as I sat down on the uncomfortable wooden chair in the dressing room. "Tami, the only reason why I haven't run screaming out of here is because you're my best friend. And I'm sure you'd haul me back, kicking and screaming, anyways," I grumbled, glaring at the screen that said best friend was behind, changing into her wedding dress.

This whole wedding had been put together in a total of five months, but it took the couple just about a whole year to figure out when they were going to get married. _A whole year_. Finally, they just picked a date, much to everyone's relief.

Tami was a whole different person under all the stress. She made all the dresses including hers, which was absolutely stunning. It was a simple, yet elegant white satin dress with lace as a second layering. The bridesmaid dresses were a deep navy blue satin that came down just above the ankle and had about 3 inch thick shoulder straps with a simple 'v' neckline.

She of course had all the help she could get, including her older sister Nici, her good friend Katherine from her design school, her parents, and of course, me. The wedding would be perfect, except for one small detail …

"Oh come on, Mary, you're trying to blame _me_ because Dustin picked Joey as his best man?!" she exclaimed, sticking her head out from behind the screen to pout at me.

Okay, maybe it was a big detail. I crossed my arms, "Of course not." She smiled and her head disappeared behind the screen once more, "I'm saying that it's your fault that you decided to keep me as the maid of honor even when you found out."

Tami made a very rude hand gesture over the top of the screen at me, which made me chuckle.

"I guess it's a good thing that I have Carson here as my date, otherwise Joey would be intolerable." I smirked at the thought of his reaction to my boyfriend of 6 months.

Tami was silent from behind the screen for a few moments. Ever since I left Tami and Dustin's apartment that one horrible afternoon, it seemed like any time the topic of dating was brought up, which led to Joey, of course, was like walking on a sheet of thin ice.

"Well, how do I look?"

I looked up in time to see Tami emerge from behind the screen, absolutely radiant in her white dress.

I jumped up, squealing, "Oh my GOD, Tami! You look beautiful!" I gushed as I pulled her into a hug. No one had been permitted to see her in the dress ever since she finished it. I felt truly honored to be the first one.

"Thanks," she smiled hugely, "I'm just glad that the designer did such a great job on it. She really is a talented woman."

She looked at me more carefully, "DAMN, Mary! I did a great job on your dress; you look absolutely beautiful! Joey is going to take one look at you and he's gonna wish that he never broke your hear…"

She stopped abruptly when my expression of sheer admiration fell off my face, to be replaced by the tense discomfort which usually preceeded the mention of Joey Parker. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to mention that, it just sorta slipped out."

I gave her a forced smile, "It's okay. I'm doing better. At least I didn't break into tears this time."

Sure, that night was still a sore subject, but in the past year I've learned to take a deep breath and think about something else, whenever it was mentioned. Today would actually be the first time I've seen Joey since I left the apartment. I even refused to go to the rehearsal dinner yesterday since Joey would be there, which, of course, didn't sit too well with Tami.

After I had left the apartment, someone had taken my picture again just as I had removed my glasses to rub my wet eyes. As before, it appeared on E! News and the rumor section of magazines. Just like that, the whole _world_ knew that _Jary_ was _over_. Emphasis on the _over_, of course.

She gave me a hard look that told me that she didn't believe me. But before she could say anything, her sister Nici (I still kept in touch with her husband's cousins, who did me the _massive_ favour ...) and her parents came into the room, gushing about how beautiful she was.

"Wow, Tams! You look so great!" she gushed, giving her sister another hug, "Dustin is a really great guy. Although personally, I would have gone for his friend Joey."

My smile started to fault at the corners. Tami smiled softly, an apology. I couldn't really blame Nici. She didn't know; she never read gossip columns, or magazines. But still, she _must_ have heard... Or not.

There was a knock on the door and Katherine, Tami's friend from designer school, stuck her head around the door to tell us it was time. We left the room in a bundle of silk and lace and expensive dresses and flowers, and came into the foyer area of the church behind the closed oak doors leading to the hall filled with tons of people. _And Joey_, I reminded myself, almost painfully.

The music began to play and Nici clutched her bouquet of flowers closer and walked down the aisle, soon followed by Katherine. I took a deep breath and looked back at Tami for a reassuring glance and a quick mouthing of the word "behave", before stepping through the oak doors and into the main church.

I looked up to the altar where Dustin, Joey and the priest were. My breath caught in my throat when I saw him. His jawbone was dusted with a fine shadow of stubble, as if he just forgot to shave that morning; I had always loved that. His tux clearly defined his well built body, and it really didn't help my concentration while I tried to walk down the aisle in three inch heels. That tux really suited him, and I felt a pang of sadness as I realized that this wouldn't happen again. We wouldn't be getting married.

Joey was whispering something to Dustin so he didn't notice me right away, but when he finally did, his expression was priceless. Jaw dropping to the ground, I felt his eyes rake over me. I was satisfied.

Throughout the whole ceremony, I _knew_ Joey was watching me. I could feel his eyes. I tried very hard to ignore him, but my eyes seemed to have a mind of their own; they kept on flickering towards him. I was annoyed with both myself and Joey by the time the wedding ended. I cursed myself for being too preoccupied with Joey that I missed most of the ceremony.

Dustin and Tami ran down the aisle for the first time as man and wife under a downpour of rice. It was then mine and Joey's turn and he gently hooked his arm around mine. We ran down the aisle and out the church, and I slid my arm out of his as soon as I could.

I was just about to get into the limo that was waiting to take us to the reception, when Joey grabbed my arm and pinned me against the limo. "We really need to talk, Mary. You have to understand that I feel horrible about what I did and I can't be any more pitifully sorry than I am right now and have been for the past year."

I fixed him with a hard glare, "You should have thought of that before. As soon as I heard you were going to be the best man, I wanted to drop out. But this is Tami's wedding. One, she would kill me before I could even think it and two, she's my best friend and I can't abandon her on her wedding day. But, can you just .. just leave me alone." I tried unsuccessfully to get out of Joey's grasp. I, of course, remembered how strong he is.

"Just give up, you're not going anywhere. Resistance is futile." He paused and his face hardened a bit, "Please, Mary. I don't want to lose you, please just let's try and fix us."

I would have hurt him in some way, but he had my arms pinned to the limo by his hands, so instead I threw a glare at him. "As you plainly stated before, we can't be fixed. We are done and nothing can stop that. And I full heartedly agree with that."

Joey got an evil glint in his eye, "Nothing? Not even this?" Before I could stop him, he had leaned in close and moved his arms from pinning me to the limo to one at my waist and the other at the nape of my neck. He hesitated for a moment when he stared wordlessly into my eyes, then he slowly met his lips with mine.

I unconsciously let myself dive deeper into the kiss, desperately trying to pull him impossibly closer to me. I felt him smile and lean into the kiss some more. I couldn't help it. I couldn't fight it.

We only stopped when we were broken apart by a very loud "Ahem!" looking around, I saw Tami and Dustin in the limo staring at us, as well as most of the congregants from inside the church. I confusedly looked around and realized I was in my ex-fiancé's arms. I jumped away from him and crossed my arms, glaring at Joey, who looked all to pleased with himself.

Tami and Dustin were still looking at me with shocked, yet ever so slightly amused, expressions on their faces. I crossed my arms and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "There was a bug."

There was a stiff silence before Tami slowly asked, "So you killed it with your lips?"

I huffed and crossed my arms. Angry at myself, angry at Joey, angry at everybody. I hated to admit, but I missed his lips.

-3-

We entered the large banquet hall of the Marriott hotel where the reception was supposed to be to a burst of applause.

I held onto Joey's arm as long as nessesary, but slid out so fast that you'd think that I had greased my arm. I didn't want Joey to try to get me to kill another bug for him again.

My date, Carson Foley, truly was a life saver. If I hadn't been with him for the whole night, I might have done something I would regret later with/to Joey. Carson could truly pass as a clone for Joey except for his hair which wasn't curly or as long. He also wasn't as tall, but it was pretty close. He couldn't dance really well either so he was pretty much always stepping on my toes. The only thing I didn't really care about was the fact that he only seemed to be interested in getting me in bed. I've told him that I just wasn't ready again and he seems to listen for a while, but then he starts right back up again in a matter of days. At least Joey didn't push me at all, he waited until I was fully ready and even then he wouldn't go ahead until I had sworn that I was fine.

I sighed, then realized what I was sighing about and shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking of this. It has passed. You aren't together anymore. _Although that kiss _did_ seem like old times. Seemed like you had never gone to his parents house in the first place._

I winced as Carson stepped on my toes yet again. I was sure that once I got home I would find blisters the size of watermelons on my poor feet. And I had a recital coming up soon, too! Damn it!

The song thankfully ended and I shook Carson off, sending him to get drinks. I hurried to the nearest available chair and took my shoes off. Glimpsing my sore feet, I moaned. Rubbing my feet, I started thinking about when Joey would give me foot massages after really hard dance classes. They felt so nice and…

_Oh God, no._

I took a deep breath and leaned back in my chair. Where was Carson? I really needed that drink now.

Just as Carson appeared, the deejay picked up the microphone and announced "It is that time of the night where we ask the wedding party to come up and dance. So if you are in the wedding, please come up and dance with your opposite. If you aren't, get off the floor!"

I sighed as Joey appeared out of nowhere, almost forcing Carson to spill the glasses out of surprise. I reluctantly accepted his hand up and gave Carson an apologetic look.

Once on the dance floor, my brain seemed to feel right at home. However, I forced myself to step on his feet.

_Katie, don't cry, I know  
You're trying your hardest  
And the hardest part is letting go  
Of the nights we shared  
Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting  
But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but i want it so_

"So," Joey started bitterly, "that guy seems…"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say about him. You're the ex, your opinion doesn't matter." I said quickly.

Joey fell silent. Then asked quietly "Does he love you?"

_Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes_

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best_

"What kind of a question is that?" I asked quietly, knowing the answer.

"It's a very simple one that you seem to want to avoid." He frowned, not breaking his eye contact with me.

_You're all that I hoped I'd find  
In every single way  
And everything I would give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay  
Because I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
But I need it_

"Look, whether he loves me or not does not concern you. Just me!"

He paused for a second, "Do you love him?"

_So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes_

I didn't answer. Instead I looked away towards the deejay who was sipping his coca-cola.

"I'll take that as a no," he said more confidently.

I shook my head. "It's not that I don't love him, its just that my heart has been broken before, thanks to you, and I don't want it to happen again. I am a lot more careful than I used to be, Joey," I added accusingly.

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best  
Ladada ladada ladadaoh ohhh  
_I saw Joey's face fall, silencing him for the rest of the dance.

_And this will be the first time in a week  
That I'll talk to you  
And I can't speak  
It's been three whole days since I've had sleep  
Because I dream of his lips on your cheek  
And I got the point that I should leave you alone  
But we both know that I'm not that strong  
And I miss the lips that made me fly  
So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes  
Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you but  
But without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you but  
Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best __**(Mayday Parade's Miserable at Best)**_

The next song came on and most of the wedding party couples left the dance floor while all the other ones forced off came back on. I was about to separate myself from Joey when he held me tighter.

"One more dance, please." He pleaded.

I turned around to see Carson talking to one of Dustin's girl cousins. "Sure, why not?"

He pulled me towards him and we slowly swayed, this time without any foot crushing. It was nice. Like I remembered it. The ease of motion, the fluidity, _his arms_. This was right.

Joey leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Listen to the song really carefully."

I obeyed, and heard a familiar voice singing the song:

_Even though it seems our fates have sealed_

_Themselves in different ways_

_I feel closer to you_

_Than ever before_

_Because_

_It was you_

_Who held my and when I was scared._

_It was you_

_That stood next to me_

_Through the times that mattered most._

_And it was you_

_That held me tight through the darkness in my life._

_And you_

_Are the one I won't let go._

_Because you_

_Chased away my fears._

_You pulled me to my feet_

_And you whispered in my ear_

_That the darkness would end soon_

_And if ever I need you_

'_Cause my fear won't let me go_

_I'll call on you_

_If I feel I can go on._

_I'll see you_

_When I only need to know that there's someone else_

_I'll know it's you_

_When your arms are wrapped around me_

_And you_

_You_

_Are my angel in disguise._

_So tell me_

_Where do you hide your wings?_

_I bet you've met God_

'_Cause he must've sent you_

_What's it like up there in heaven?_

'_Cause you're livin' proof it's there_

_Because you_

_You_

_Are my angel in disguise __**(LifeIsMusicIsLife's Angel in Disguise)**_

"Oh my god!" I whispered as the song finished.

Joey smiled slightly. "What did you think?"

I gaped wordlessly at him, "Is that what I think it is? Your new song?"

He nodded "Yeah, it may not be as 'poppy' as all my other songs, but it's doing fine. It seems to be very popular with the young girls that think they have a chance with me." He looked at me straight in the eye, "I finished writing it the day after I proposed to you." He added solemnly.

"So that means…"

"That it was written for you. Yes?" he finished for me.

I realized that the song had stopped and a new song had come on. I was no longer obliged to be in Joey's arms anymore.

I jumped when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Turning around, I saw an angry Carson staring at Joey. If looks could kill, Joey would already be pushing up daisies. "Excuse me, but I would like to dance with my girlfriend now!" he said forcefully.

That did it. "GIRLFRIEND!!! GIRLFRIEND?!! HOW COULD SHE POSSIBLY BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!! HOW MANY DATES HAVE YOU BEEN ON, LIKE THREE?!!" Joey shouted. Everyone in the hall turned and stared at us, watching and waiting for a fight. _Darn._

Carson jumped back a little, surprised by Joey's angry reaction, "Actually we've been on ten," he informed Joey smugly.

"Whoop di doo!!! TEN whole dates!!! That is just so long!!!" Joey yelled, "So since you've been on SOOOO many dates, then you must know a lot about her. What's her favorite color? Comfort food? Place where she's most ticklish? Place she wants to travel to the most? What does she absolutely have to do before she goes to bed every night?"

Carson's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I narrowed my eyes at him, recalling that I'd actually _told_ Carson these things.

"Navy blue, fun-sized three musketeers, her feet, Australia, and sing along to 'Don't stop believing' by Journey." He listed all the correct answers off one by one without taking his eyes off of Carson.

"I still got the girl in the end," Carson sneered at him, grabbed me roughly around the waist and forced me into a kiss. I gave Carson a shove in the chest, wanting him off, while watching Joey seethe in my peripheral vision.

He released me with a loud sound that reminded me much like a plunger. As I got back to my feet again, I crossed my arms and looked at him in pure, undiluted disgust.

I then realized that he released me just in time because Joey started towards him. And before anyone'd had a chance to stop him, he'd socked Carson straight in the face.

I went to Carson quickly, helping him up. He smiled faintly, smugly. That smile was wiped off his face as I raised my hand to offer him a sharp slap, my palm connecting with his cheek with a sharp smack. "I told you all of those answers, yet you failed to answer a single one. You just don't listen to anyone except for damn Carson Jr. I am not a prize to be won." For added measure, I kneed Carson Jr., enjoying the grunt of pain spilling from his lips.

Realising everyone was staring at me, I turned and bolted: headed straight for the bathrooms off the lobby.

"Do I really want to go down this road again?" I asked my reflection after splashing my too-pale cheeks with water. "Do I really want to possibly get hurt again?"

I stared at the reflection, but it failed to give me any answer. I sighed and washed my hands for something to do. I heard the deejay announce something, later followed by girls screeches of delight and guys moaning. They were doing the bouquet/garter tossing now and some cute guy had just caught the garter.

Suddenly, there was a banging on the door. "Mary! You need to come out now! I have orders from Tami to make sure that you are participating in the bouquet toss!" Katherine's voice yelled through the oak doors.

Making the mistake of opening the door, I found myself being pulled by two deranged bridesmaids to the center of the dance floor where a gang of giggling girls were waiting. Nici left Katherine to pulling me by myself and before going to sit next to her husband, told me sternly, "You are under strict orders to participate, you understand?"

I rolled my eyes and allowed Katherine to pull me the rest of the way. Pushing and shoving some teenagers aside, Katherine cleared a path towards the center of the gang. She turned to me, "Can I trust that you won't run away if I let go of your arm?"

I sighed, and she dropped my arms. I figured it'd be easier just to try and catch the damn bouquet anyways. I mean, there were at least a dozen other girls, who all looked ready to grab at it. Chances were, it was all theirs.

"Everyone count with me!" the deejay announced into the mic. "Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Throw!!"

The bouquet soared through the air as Tami released it. Reflexively, my arm shot out. I stared with pure horror at the cluster of pale flowers tucked into a tight wrap, clutched loosely in my left hand.

"OH MY GOD YOU CAUGHT IT!!!" Katherine screamed in my ear.

The gaggle of now subdued girls gently urged me to the front. Tami gave me a smile which I did not return. "Please tell me that you didn't set this up." I whispered harshly when next to her.

She just gave me an innocent smile, "I don't know what you're talking about, Mary." She pushed me towards a chair that was waiting for me in front of the deejay booth. Sitting in it, I waited patiently for the mystery man to come out.

I watched as one of the groomsmen led a man with a bag over his head towards me. I sighed at the slowness of his walking; I really just wanted to get this over and done with.

The groomsman forced the man with the garter down into a kneel and quickly left the stage. I heard the man with the bag over his head take a deep breath and reach up and grab my knee mistakenly, making me squirm uncomfortably. Realizing his mistake, he used my leg as a guide and slid his hand down my leg.

Once at my foot, he slowly took off my shoe and held it firmly in a familiar grasp. I furrowed my brows as I tried to remember why it felt so familiar. The garter was then put around my foot and slid up around my ankle. Halfway up my calf I gasped! I knew who this mystery man was! His fingers were strong and very much like the same ones that used to give me massages after my dance classes. Joey.

"TAMI!!" I shouted angrily, standing up quickly and knocking Joey to his back.

"Mary?" came from a happily confused, now de-bagged Joey.

"Mary?" Tami calmly retorted.

"Tami?" Joey asked questioningly.

"Joey!" I pointed angrily at Joey, giving Tami an icy glare.

"Mary," Tami began but was cut off quickly.

"DUSTIN!!" Dustin happily announced, wanting to join in on the fun.

"Dustin." Tami and I said warningly.

Dustin chuckled along with the crowd, and I turned to stare blankly into the sea of expectant faces.

I pulled Tami out into the hall, unknowingly followed by Joey and Dustin. Once I thought we were out of earshot of everyone, I turned on Tami, "Can you honestly say that you had nothing to do with this? That you and Dustin did not purposefully have me and Joey catch the bouquet and garter!"

"Mary, you need to calm down," Tami said sternly, forcing me into the nearest chair. "Of course I didn't rig he bouquet throwing. It was pure chance! But it just shows that you two are destined to be together."

I shook my head, "No, no, no, no. We are not destined to be together!" I protested. "He went too far that night and ripped my heart into tiny shreds. He made me loose trust in him. I don't think I'll be able to trust him again."

She gave me a look, "Is that really true? Do you really not trust him?"

I paused while a few tears slipped down my face. "Yes… No… I don't know. I want to trust him, but he also told his parents' whole house that I was a good for nothing, horrible dancer whose father left her in her time of need to be taken in by Dominique while he went and partied in Vegas and strip clubs with his blonde bimbo, Sugar Lips." More tears fell and I found myself being handed tissues by Tami. _Funny how usually, the maid of honor's got to produce the tissues. _

She sat down awkwardly in the armchair next to me, her dress poofing around her making her look like a white puff ball had eaten her. "Girl, can you honestly believe that Joey would really say those things and not feel horrible about it afterwards?" she attempted to rub my back soothingly but the distance between the two chairs stopped her. "It's understandable that he would say hurtful things when he's angry. Everybody does that, but I really don't think it's worth losing a great relationship with a man that loves you dearly and would do anything for you."

One tear fell right after the next. I put my head in my hands and cried into them. Letting it all go. Everything.

Back in the doorway where Joey and Dustin were hiding safely behind a huge plant, there was a small scuffle. "I have to get to her!" Joey struggled to get out of Dustin's grip, "I need to make her feel better!"

"She's fine, J.P! Tami is with her. They need some serious girl talk. Believe me, just let Tami work her magic."

Joey still struggled, but his efforts weren't as desperate. "I still keep messing up! I need to fix it."

"You will, just wait until Tami is finished. Girl talk is like a magic elixir; it has like, magical powers and stuff."

Sure enough, Tami came around the corner a moment later and was surprised to see Joey and Dustin struggling. She raised an eyebrow at Dustin and he let Joey go instantly.

As soon as Joey was back on his feet he dashed around the plant to the armchairs, but was surprised to find them empty. Rounding on Tami he desperately asked, "Where's Mary?"

She glared at him before saying warningly, "She's my best friend, Parker. That's two strikes, you hear me? Two times you've hurt her, intentionally or unintentionally. If I find out that you've broken her heart one more time, no matter whose fault it is, I will come after you and personally make sure that you are never able to have children!! Do you understand?"

Joey gulped, then nodded quickly, "Yes, I promise."

Her glare softened and she pointed over her shoulder, "She went for a walk. She said she needed to clear her head."

He looked out the nearby glass doors that led to the parking lot. "But it's raining buckets out!!"

She shrugged and pulled Dustin back inside the ballroom, "Didn't stop her."

My legs curled up to my chest, I put my arms around them and rested my forehead on my knees.

I was sitting in the hotel's courtyard in a very beautiful gazebo. I had fallen in love with it ever since I came with Tami to look for wedding destinations. Made of cherry wood, this gazebo had a long bench that ran all along the gazebo interrupted by the two gaps where the entrances were. The railings were smooth to the touch and had elaborate designs carved into it, as well as the frequent, "Maria was here", "LM+DS 4ever" and whatnot.

Sitting peacefully on the bench, I listened to the thumping on the roof from the rain. This made me frown. It just had to rain today! It was coming down so hard that between the main hotel and the dry shelter of the gazebo, I had gotten soaked to the bone, leaving me slightly shivering and greatly resembling a drowned cat.

A thousand thoughts raced through my mind, all of them concerning Joey. Was Tami right about him? Was he really sorry? Did he still actually love me? The tears just kept falling, blending in with the rainwater dripping down my face as well.

I didn't realize I had company until I felt a jacket being placed over my quivering shoulders. I raised my head slowly and saw Joey sitting down on the bench near my feet. "Joey?" I asked confusedly.

He allowed a sad smile to appear on his face, "You know these past few months that have gone by have been miserable without you."

I started to speak, but he cut me off, "No, let me finish." I shut my mouth and stared intently at him until he started again. "After you left Tami and Dustin's place, I moved in; I just couldn't stand being in that apartment all by myself. Tami didn't like it much but she took pity on me after I told her how deeply sorry I was. I couldn't eat, sing, or dance. Everything I seemed to do reminded me of you, and that was just too painful. I was so racked up with guilt and sadness. Sleeping was even a problem; every time I closed my eyes I would see only you and how you looked that night after I mentioned your father. I felt so horrible, even Dustin couldn't cheer me up. I just spent my days acting like a bum and just sitting on Tami and Dustin's couch."

"Seeing you here tonight with that Foley guy just tore me apart seeing how you had moved on so quickly. I have never felt that jealous in my whole life. I needed you in my arms, but you were in his instead. That really pained me. Then at the wedding party dance, I finally felt whole at last. You were in my arms and I could imagine we were back in our living room dancing as if the incident at my parent's house had never happened."

He stared into my eyes seriously, conveying so much love with every second he held my gaze. "I still love you, Mary. I always will, no matter what happens or who you end up being with. I know that you and Carson are happy with each other and I understand that, but I just want you to know that I will never stop loving you."

He took a deep breath and tore his eyes from mine, looking instead at the floor. "I'm done." He finally added in a solemn voice.

Shell shocked, I just sat there staring at a sad Joey. While I was trying to figure out what to say, he slowly stood up and looked at me, "I've done what I needed to do. I'll see you later Mary." He slowly walked down the steps of the gazebo and out into the rain without looking back.

Snapping out of my trance, I watched him walk slowly, shoulders hunched in the rain. Then on a split second decision, I abandoned his jacket and sprinted after him.

He must have heard the sound of my heels because he turned around confusedly. Taking no chances, I jumped into his arms and kissed him soundly on the lips, which after a few short seconds he responded happily to.

Breaking apart only when air was necessary, we held each other while our foreheads touched, breathing heavily. "You have no idea how great that felt." I whispered, letting a sigh escape my smile. "You have no idea how bad Carson was at kissing."

"Carson?" Joey moaned, suddenly remembering his competition. "You two are still together."

My smile grew larger and I slightly shook my head, keeping my forehead touching his, "No. No, I broke up with him. He was getting on my nerves; all he really wanted was to get me in the sack. He didn't really care about anything else." I gave a little laugh, "You missed it, I slapped him across the face and kneed him in the groin. He's going to be in pain for a while."

Joey smiled widely, but then that faded when he realized what I had said, "When you say…" he paused, not sure if he wanted to hear this.

"No, no!" I exclaimed, "That's just what he wanted." I paused for a second, looking anywhere but his eyes. "It was just too soon for me."

Joey's face lit up like the Fourth of July and instantly captured my lips in a heated kiss. "Poor guy," he muttered when air became necessary, "I know how it feels to be on the receiving end of your anger."

I smiled guiltily and gingerly touched his nose. "Well it seems like it's all better now." Just for extra measure I placed a feather light kiss on the tip of his nose. He pulled me down to his lips again for another breathtaking kiss. Talk about making up for lost time.

We broke apart only when a bright flash shot across the sky, followed by a tremendously loud "BOOM!", reminding us that we were still outside in the rain.

Looking up towards the dark clouds, Joey started pulling me towards the door, "Come on, we need to get back inside. As my nanny Maggie used to say, 'You'll catch your death out there!'"

Allowing myself to be pulled indoors, I squeezed my hair out behind me. "I didn't know you had a nanny."

Joey smiled as if remembering a fond memory. "Yeah, my mom couldn't be bothered to raise me herself, so she hired someone else to do that." We walked towards the ballroom doors where the reception was still taking place.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged and pulled me close to his side, "Don't be. The only time she acted like a mother was that night. As far as I was concerned while growing up, Maggie was my real mother."

He held the door open for me, very gentlemanlike. No sooner had we got inside than Tami jumped out of nowhere. Taking in our wet and slightly disheveled appearances and Joey's arm around my waist, she let out a squeal and hugged me tightly despite my being soaking wet.

"I'm so glad that it's finally over!" she squealed again once she let go of me. "You two belong with eachother. And you," she rounded on Joey, "belong out of my apartment! Finally Dustin and I can have some peace without you moaning all the time!"

Joey smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, thanks by the way for putting up with me, Tami. I really owe you one." She just smiled and hugged us both again.

I smiled gratefully at her once she stopped hugging me so hard. Skipping away she went on her way to find Dustin and tell him the good news.

I felt Joey hug me closer to him and place a kiss on my still wet hair. I sighed, perfectly happy with the way things went today. Nothing could have been better.

"Well Mr. Parker, I think dance might be nice. Don't you think?" I said softly as I felt him play gingerly with my hair.

He stopped and turned me around to face him, "Actually, I had something better in mind." He reached into his pants pocket and revealed a diamond ring. MY diamond ring! "I believe that this belongs to you."

I gasped, tears starting to form in my eyes. "You kept it after all this time?"

He smiled a little, "Call me a wishful thinker, but I hoped that I would be needing this again." He went down on one knee and looked up at me, "Mary Santiago, would you do me the pleasure of saying that you'll be my wife… again."

I laughed and nodded vigorously, "Yes!"

Beaming, Joey sprang up and slid the ring on my finger for the second time. Not taking any time to admire it on my hand again, I flung my arms around Joey's neck and kissed him happily around my tears. Tears of joy this time.

To happy to really care, we didn't notice the crowd of wedding guests clapping until Tami attacked us yet again, forcing us to break apart.

*-------------------------------------------------------5 months later-----------------------------------------------------------------*

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may_ finally_ kiss the bride." Everyone laughed at the priest's wording.

A beaming Joey lifted my veil slowly, revealing my glowing smile. Tenderly he tilted my chin upwards and softly met his lips with mine, releasing the butterflies that were trapped in my stomach.

Turning to face the clapping and cheering guests, I looked out into the aisles. The only parent figure of either Joey or I, was a sobbing Maggie. No Parkers, no estranged father with a blonde bimbo on his arm, no Dominique.

I smiled. _Finally, I was getting my happily ever after_.

_**YEAY!!!! TWO WEDDINGS IN ONE!!!! And their wedding was a surprise that I didn't even know about until just now as I am sitting in my snuggie at two in the morning, wondering how to end this story right. I know many of you said that you wanted to see them married, and this is what I'll give you. I've decided not to do a sequel because it seems like I've run out of ideas for this story. But if anyone has any ideas, I'll be perfectly happy to co-write with you! Just send a pm my way!**_

_**Wow I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders!! I am actually finished!! Wow… *embraces moment of freedom* okay, back to working on In Your Arms. I'll have that posted soon definitely. :D**_

_**Please leave me a review. I hope that I have pleased you with the ending, I know I definitely was. However, my opinion doesn't matter, yours does!! So please make me happy and leave a review for me to smile and jump around with happiness about. :D**_

_**I love you all!!!!**_

_**Cullenluver 3**_


	11. Author's Note

Author's note

This is obviously not a new chapter, i just wanted you all to know that I had changed my name from Cullenluver to Lizardgirl. I made the name and account back in the days when i was in the phase and actually liked Twilight, however that is long gone. I just didn't want anyone to believe that i still liked it anymore. I'm sorry for the confusion, but it was something that has been bugging me for a while now.

Also, refering to my new story that i said that i would post up soon, well i got a new computer a while ago and my almost finished story was on the old one, and because of some mixup and stupid computer problems, i lost all my hard work. I have been working on it though and i'll try very hard to get it up and published soon.

Thank you for your time. Peace, love, and potter love ~8-)

Lizardgirl7 (formerly known as Cullenluver7)


End file.
